


A World In Your Eyes

by Smorgle (DeprestAFconnoisseur64)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Smut, Tickling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeprestAFconnoisseur64/pseuds/Smorgle
Summary: A bunch of kinky one-shots dedicated to the interactions of a bunch of fictional people.
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

* * *

Welcome! This is a collection of kinky one-shots concerning a bunch of fictional people. Please note that all people, places, and events are purely fictional and any resemblance to reality is not intentional.

I mostly write about normal smut, foot/tickle fetish stuff, and others. I also like writing about bondage, dom/sub play, soft smut, spanking, and bastinado.

If you want to request a story using any of the characters here, please let me know in the comments!

* * *

CURRENT CHARACTERS: (this list is currently being worked on, will be expanded as I write more of this)

  * Zach: A hot college Jock who has a lot of things: fame, wealth, recognition, and thanks to Seymore, he now has a boyfriend.
  * Seymore: A cute nerd who's really shy and introverted. He's always been lonely until he and Seymore had their first time together.




	2. Zach's Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach is a hot college jock who has everything: muscles, fame, a decent amount of money...  
> The only thing missing is love life, and thankfully he knows who exactly he wants to hook up with.

Zach was in his college dorm room, lying on his bed and fiddling with his football. His team had won another game just a few days ago and he was bathing in affection and admiration from his fans and fellow colleagues. He loved it for sure, but what he wanted the most was attention from the new guy who joined the college recently. 

His name was Seymore. He was a shy computer nerd with black messy hair. When Zach first saw him in the library, he instantly fell head-over-heels for the skinny guy. He couldn't stop thinking about him, his cute clumsy demeanor, how fluffy and soft his hair looked. He sighed, trying to work up the courage to invite him over to spend some time with him. After a few minutes of mental coaching, he got up and decided to go to Seymore's room.

"O-Oh Zach... hi. Congrats on winning the game..." Seymore said after Zach greeted him at the door. They went inside and they both sat on Seymore's bed. They talked about Zach's game, and while Seymore wasn't too keen on sports he still felt really proud of Zach. When they got acquainted with each other, Zach decided to drop the bomb.

"Hey Seymore, I need to tell you..." he took a deep breath, "Ever since I saw you in the library I... I-I've had a crush on you," he blushed heavily. Seymore was silent, a blush growing on his face as well.

"Well, I... I think you're cute too," Seymore said, looking to the side shyly. Zach looked up at the adorable blushy nerd. Seymore looked Zach in the eye, and the two slowly leaned in for a kiss.

Sparks flew, the two's lips touched and they kissed. The shuffled close to each other, Seymore stroking Zach's back. Zach moaned softly and pulled himself close, running his hands through Seymore's messy hair. The two stopped for a minute, then looked down in a flustered manner when they realized their crotches were touching. Zach only directed his hands down to Seymore's hips and groped them.

"Z-Zach fuck..." Seymore moaned. He bit his lower lip as Zach's hands slowly went to the bulge in his pants. He slowly unzipped Seymroe's jeans and pulled them and his underwear down to his ankles. Seymore's sweet 7-inch meat sprang up, hard and throbbing. He licked his lips and started to lick the pale shaft, Seymore shook and moaned loudly as Zach's tongue teased and stimulated his hungry cock. Zach took Seymore's head in his mouth, slowly going down the shaft, then up again. Every time his cycle repeated he got faster, licking and sucking more and more. 

"Z-Zach I'm so close!~" Seymore whimpered. Zack moaned as he pumped his mouth up and down quickly, licking his shaft and head and wriggling his tongue as fast as possible. Seymore was sent over the edge and he had the best orgasm of his life, squirting and spurting into Zach's mouth and down his throat. Once Zach had milked Seymore dry, the jock sat back, enjoying the taste of his nerd boy's cum.

"T-That... was a-amazing..." Seymore sighed deeply and lied down on the bed. 

"We're not done yet, babe," Zach teased. He smiled as he pulled down his sweatshirts and boxers, revealing his 10-inch monster cock. Zach's jaw dropped as he marveled in its glory. He reached his hand out and wrapped his skinny fingers around it, starting to stroke it. Zach licked his lips, "That's it babyboy~". Seymore bit his lip and went faster, his fingers bouncing up and down Zach's hard, dripping member. After a few seconds Zach started shaking a little, "Fuck I'm gonna cum~".

Zach reached his climax, then came, making a mess all over Seymore's hand. Seymore smiled when Zach was done squirting, and he took his hand licked up his boyfriend's cum. Zach pulled up his boxers and shorts and hugged him tightly.

"That was amazing babe~," He said, kissing Seymore on the cheek. Seymore giggled and held him tightly.

"You're welcome Zach... I love you~".

"I love you too~".


End file.
